Severus Snape and the Lost Prince
by SeverusSnape'sPast
Summary: Severus Snape receives his Hogwarts letter, and is relieved that his only friend Lily Evans will be attending with him. However, trouble arises from the very first train ride to the final day of term. From marauders to quidditch, it follows the trials of Severus Snape's first year at Hogwarts.


Quite the obvious, but I do not in fact own Harry Potter.

This is a story I have dreamt about writing for awhile now, and it feels right. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have while beginning to write it.

* * *

Chapter 1:

There is a peculiar house near the end of Spinner's End Cokeworth, England. The house itself was not peculiar. It was built in similar style a similar shabby house next to it. The house, like the other houses on the street, had a little too much wear on it and not enough care. No, the house itself was quite ordinary for the town of Cokeworth. What made it peculiar was its residents.

The residents of this particular house Spinner's End were quite odd according to the neighbors. The residents consist of a father, a mother, and a son. The father was a common drunk, and could frequently be found more often in the nearest pub rather than in his own home. As the father was commonly not found at home, the mother was rarely found outside of the home. Brief glimpses of the woman could be seen during the week, but in a blink of an eye she would disappear. It was almost like magic. The son was a curious case on his own. Flashes of the boy was seen throughout his lifetime, but honestly, he was so rarely seen, it was almost as if did not exist at all.

The other residents of Spinner's End were quite leery of the family, often frightening their children with such phrases as, "Do walk carefully past that house." or "Don't you dare step a toe off the sidewalk near that house!" Many rumors were circled around the house on Spinner's End, each more frightening than the next. All began when a young child of Spinner's End accidentally kicked a ball into his neighbor's lawn. The father of the house was severely unhappy, scolding and yelling at the child till the child was near in tears. A wall was built around the property, seemingly overnight, later that month. The wall made the house look more foreboding, and the residents, more mysterious.

The outside of the house matched the inside of the house. The inner portions of the house was just as shabby and foreboding. The wallpaper was peeling and there are cracks in the drywall. The furniture was threadbare, and each piece had seen better days. Dust had settled over majority of the house, and often just resettled if someone disturbs it. It was an utterly dreary place.

The only room in the house that showed any wealth or good fortune was the library in a near forgotten corridor of the house. The shelves reached high to the ceilings, with books carefully arranged. The library had books on near every subject. It was a magical place. As a result, this is were the youngest of the family could almost always be found. His name being Severus Snape.

Severus Snape knew the power of knowledge, and as a result studied relentlessly, spending countless hours in the nearly abandoned room, surrounded by books, forgotten by all. He did not mind, for it was his sanctuary from the outside world.

* * *

Everything was not well at the Snape residence on this bright early August day. Not well at all. A young Severus Snape, at the tender age of eleven, was trying to pack for school. Not just any school, but Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His name had been in the books to attend since before he was born, which was good for his father, if he had any say in the matter, would not let him attend. His mother on the other hand, wouldn't allow any other option. As a result, an explosive argument began.

His parents had no other type of argument, other than the explosive type, which they had frequently. Severus, when he was younger, was often in the middle of such arguments, trying to defend one matter or another. He learned other the years that it was best to remain out of such arguments.

Arguments between his parents did have their advantages. They taught Severus from an early age the art of espionage and eavesdropping. Severus slowly slinked to the top of the stairs, trying to hear what was being said downstairs. His packing could wait.

As Severus approached the step in the middle of the staircase, he suddenly winced at the sound of glass shattering. His mother must have begun throwing the good plates. Angry voices rose to stairs in which Severus occupied.

"He will not be going!"

"I won't have any fool muggle tell me what my son can or can't do" Severus winced at the shrill declarations of his mother. He closed his eyes in anticipation to what was going to happen next.

A resounding clap of skin meeting skin echoed throughout the empty house.

"I will not have you speaking to me like that!"

Severus decided that he couldn't listen anymore, and that he better make himself scarce if they decided to ask his opinion on the matter. He quickly and quietly rushed down the rest of stairs, and scurried to the front door. He opened it and ran out, with the other residents of the house at the end of Spinner's End, none the wiser.

Severus walked quickly, keeping his eyes and head down. He didn't want any of the nosey, busybody neighbors to stop him from reaching his destination. He quickly approached the desolate park on the edge of town. He walked past the ruins of the childish play equipment and walked largest tree on the premise. Once he got to the tree, he finally breathed deeply for the first time since he left the house. He reached into the large hollow center he pulled a chess set out. He quickly set it up and began to play himself.

He was so engrossed that he didn't even realize another person approached. "I can't tell Severus. Who's winning? Yourself or you?" The voice said jokingly.

Severus startled, "Lily! I had hoped you would come." Severus said with a smile, then scowled. "Neither, I believe we're tied."

Lily smiled widely and laughed. "Never change Severus! Are you excited about Hogwarts? One of the professors finally can and talked to Mum and Dad. You were right! I am a witch."

"Of course I was right," Severus stated, "Have you been taken to Diagon Alley for your supplies?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall, one of the professors, helped. Mum and Dad even let me get an owl. Tuney was upset" Lily finish with a whisper.

"She's just jealous of how special you are."

"Severus, you shouldn't say such mean things. I want Tuney to be happy for me."

Severus scoffed, "I don't think Tuney can be happy."

Lily jumped up, "You're in a right mood Severus Snape, and if you are going to be like this, then I rather not be here."

"Lily…"

"No, I'm leaving. Enjoy your game."

Severus tried to return to his game, but all appeal was lost, and with a sigh, he placed the board and pieces back in the tree. He then trudged his way home, feeling more anguish than he did before he left.

Severus slinked through the door and was welcomed by the sight of his parents in the parlor. The issue of Severus's attendance to Hogwarts had been resolved and solidified when Severus' mother curtly informing him that he would be attending Hogwarts in a week's time. All the while, his father moodily sat in the background staring into his whiskey glass as if searching for answers. Both his parents lost interest in the conversation, and got up and went to their separate sides of the house. Severus trudged up the stairs resolved to read the first year potions book before the beginning of the year.

* * *

On the morning of September first, Severus rose at first light. Severus had always been an early riser, but nerves propelled him out of bed earlier than normal. He orderly unpacked his truck only to repack it, mentally going over the supply list. He sadly looked at his books. They were in quite poor condition. The binding of the books were cracked, pages wrinkled and bent. They had seen better days. His mother, however, when he stated the titles of the necessary books for his lessons, informed him he would be using her old books to save money, one of his father's conditions on letting him attend Hogwarts.

His robes too were secondhand, and were most likely owned by someone much taller than Severus was himself. When he begged his mother to shorten then, she bite out a sharp retort and said that he would soon grow into them. Then she lectured him on how begging was not becoming on a young man. Severus resolved to learn how to do it himself when he got to the school. He didn't want to draw further attention to himself.

Once he was satisfied with the organization of his truck, Severus closed the lid and peered at the clock on the uneven nightstand. It was still early. With a deep sigh he began to drag his trunk down the creaky steps of the old house. He left his trunk at the bottom of the stairs, and began to walk towards the kitchen.

At the rickety table sat his father. Severus almost stopped dead in his tracks in surprise. Tobias usually did not wake until much later. Severus recovered quickly and walked to the cupboard and pulled out a slice of bread. He fought the shiver that tried to fight its way to the surface. He could feel his father's eyes tracking his every movement as he walked to the toaster.

He pulled out a dented kettle, no doubt from an explosive argument, and began to bring water to a boil. All the while father nor son acknowledged each other. The toast popped and Severus smeared jelly before taking a bite. The kettle whistled shortly after he finished his breakfast and he poured himself a glass of tea.

He was about to throw the remainder of the hot water when a gruff voice made him jump, "What no glass for your old man?"

"I thought you had a drink," Severus snidely stated pointedly looking at the whiskey bottle in front of Tobias that had a significant portion already gone. Severus could feel his face trying to go red, and fought the feeling. Lily was right. He needed to stop speaking before thinking.

Tobias started to rise from the table. He was almost to his full height, towering over Severus, when his elbow slipped and knock the bottle of alcohol off the table. The bottle shattered as soon as it hit the floor. Both of the Snape boys stared at the broken bottle on the floor.

Suddenly all the air of the room seemed to disappear. Severus felt like he was gasping for the little oxygen that remained. Tobias's face turned a bright red color and expletives spewed forward.

"Look at what you made me do. It's always your fault. Go. Go to your damn school, and learn that crackpot magic. Maybe then something good will happen around here again! These things never happened before you came along." His father raised his hand as if to strike Severus, but seemed to think better of it. Tobias drunkenly staggered to the next room over. Severus didn't dare move until the faint sound of the telly echoed into the kitchen. His eyes burned momentarily, but he fought the will to cry down. He automatically grabbed a cloth and began mopping the liquid off the floor. He carefully gathered the glass and threw it in the bin. After, Severus finally breathed. He turned and glared at the offending glass of tea. All appetite for tea was lost and he poured the glass out in the sink.

With a deep breathe Severus decided to seek out his mother in the house. She was almost always in the same room. Severus wondered seriously if she sometimes slept in the room. He approached the door that lead to the basement. His mother, years ago, set up a potions laboratory in the basement of the house. He quietly knocked on the door, not expecting an answer. He opened the door slightly, cursing at the creaking of the old hinges.

He peered around the corner at a sight that was most common. His mother was hunched over a cauldron intently reading and stirring.

"Mum?" Severus whispered quietly. Either his mother did not hear him or was ignoring him. He cleared his throat, "Mum" he said more loudly.

His mother jumped at the sound of his voice and glared angrily before looking down and continuing to stir. "Severus, you know how important it is never to distract someone who is making potions." Eileen stated.

"Sorry Mum. But its September first…" Severus trailed off, unsure of how to ask the next question.

"No, Severus, you must be mistaken. Now run along." Eileen stated with finality. She moved around the cauldron so her back was to her son.

"Mum but it is September first and I need a ride to King's Cross" Severus blurted out.

"Severus! I am in the middle of a very important potions experiment. I cannot deal with your frivolous childish concerns. If it is indeed September first, ask that mudblood and her family for a ride to the station."

"Its a long walk to the Evans'!"

"Hmm, I guess you better be on your way then." Eileen had already begun to chop the mandrake root and dismissively raised her hand in farewell. The door at the top of the stairs swung open with a bang. Disheartened, Severus dejectedly walked up the stairs.

He passed the room with the telly and peered in. His father was passed out on the couch with a new bottle of alcohol clutched in his arms. Severus walked to the foot of the stairs and grasped his trunk. He wheeled it through the hall and opened the front door. He turned briefly with the door open, and looked into the house one last time before turning to leave for the final time that year. The only thought that lingered was thanking Merlin he wouldn't be returning anytime soon.

Severus let his anger stew as he walked to the Evans'. He hoped that they had not yet left for the station, but if any indication of how the day was going he didn't have much hope. The Evans' almost half way across town and after a few blocks Severus was getting tired. His truck was heavy, even with wheels.

By the time Severus reached the Evans' street, his legs were shaking. He slowed his pace as he walked closer and closer to the house. Severus suddenly felt very unsure about what he was suppose to do and ask. Lily and he had not spoken since the incident to the park.

He finally approached the house and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk in front of the house. Looking in the general direction of his house, Severus steeled his resolve and approached the front door. He let his hand hover for a second before briskly knocking three times. The door swung open and Mr. Evans peered at Severus with a confused look.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"I'm a friend of Lily's is she available."

"Of course," Mr. Evans told Severus, before turning into the house. "Lily, love, will you come here?"

Lily bounce up, smile faltering when she saw Severus. "Hullo Severus. Dad this is Severus, he's the friend I talk about. The magic one."

"Ah, pleasure to meet you Severus." Mr. Evans said warmly.

"Pleasure is mine, Sir."

"Do come in. Are you also off to Hogwarts today? We were quite surprised and excited when our little Lily got her letter."

Severus looked at the ground. Now was as good as any to ask, "Actually Sir, that's why I'm here. My parents are both busy with work today and cannot take me to King's Cross. I was wondering if per chance I could have a ride."

Mr. Evans quietly stared at Severus for a long moment. He studied the boy in front of him, sympathy filling him. "Ah well, since we are all going the same place I don't see why not. As long as your parents don't mind that is."

"My parents would prefer it, Sir."

"Right, then. Sounds like a plan." Mr. Evans motioned for Severus to follow him and Lily into the home. "So Severus have you had breakfast?"

"I have, Sir."

"Er, alright then, give us a few more minutes. Just waiting on my wife and Petunia."

"What about your wife?" Mrs. Evans questioned entering the room. "Oh, hello. I didn't see you there. We aren't interested in buying anything."

Severus glared at the carpet, mortified.

"This is Severus, love. The friend who told Lily about Hogwarts. He needs a ride to King's Cross" The expression on Mr. Evans face was strained.

Comprehension dawned on Mrs. Evans face "Oh I'm sorry, dear. You just look like one of those boys from the other side of town. So you're attending Hogwarts this year also?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Severus tried to will words to come out of his mouth, but none would break free. An awkward silence ensued.

"Well I think it's wonderful. At least our little Lily will have a friend." Mrs. Evans stated with a smile. She looked a the watch on her wrist. "Now where is Petunia? We ought to be leaving soon. Lily will you fetch her?"

Lily had been standing awkwardly by the door jumped at her name. "Of course Mum. Come Severus, I'll show you around."

Once they were out of the room Lily sharply turned to him. "What are you doing here?"

Severus decided that this was entirely a bad idea. "I was telling the truth. My parents couldn't give me a ride to the station."

Lily studied his face for a moment. Severus never had divulged his home life to Lily. Never in the two years he had known her, but he could tell from her face in that moment, that she knew.

"Well I guess that's alright then. For this though, you have to sit on the train with me." Lily stated with a smile.

Severus scoffed "Who else would I sit with?" Lily rolled her eyes and began walking down the hallway. Severus felt great guilt still however and finally whispered, "I am sorry though. I was being a prat earlier in the park."

Lily looked over her shoulder, "If you didn't think you were already forgiven I would sit with you on the train? Now come on then! The quicker we get my sister, the quicker we will be on the train." Lily looked Severus up and down "Prat."

Severus felt a smile threaten his lips.

Lily stopped in front of a door, and knocked. "Tuney, we're ready to leave. Hurry up."

The door flew open. Petunia's face was scrunch up as if she smelt something unpleasant. "I'm not going."

"Why not?"  
"I don't want to see you off to your new _freak_ school." Petunia spat in disgust. She finally caught sight of Severus standing behind Lily. "What is he doing here."

"He needed a ride, and it's not a freak school! It's brilliant. I'll go tell Mum and she'll make you come."

"I'll tell her I have plans."

"Mum knows you do not. Petunia, please. I want you there." Lily finished with a whisper.

Petunia studied the face of Lily for a moment. "Fine, but I have you know I did have plans. Mum would have made me cancelled them to come on this pointless trip."

"Thanks, Tuney."

"I've told you not to call me that."

The three of them walked back to the parlor. Lily and Severus grabbed their trunks and walked to the front door of the home. Lily sighed loudly, and Mrs. Evans placed her arm around Lily's shoulder. "Are you going to miss it, love?"

"Of course, Mum." Lily said with a hug.

Severus watched feeling funny. Like he should look away. He stared down at the ground for a few moments before realizing what he was feeling. Embarrassed that his parents weren't here saying the same things the Evans were saying to Lily.

A deeper part of him realized that what he was feeling was actually jealousy that his parents would never say the same things to him.


End file.
